


Project: Juvenile

by Abihatesthis



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Cussing, Drinking, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Not Related, Len's a rebel, Minor Violence, Multi, Punk Rock, Underage Drinking, don't forget emotional trauma, he also has daddy issues, idk what im doing, lord help this kid, miku and rin are gfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abihatesthis/pseuds/Abihatesthis
Summary: This is the non-canonical origin's on how Kagamine Len (NOT LEONEL) became the bassist for the rising band, Project DIVA, in Cryptopolis, Japan.exe. Pls don't laugh. I'm sensitive.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: The Boy Who Lost Everything

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i'm doing. I doubt i'm gonna finish this, and I suck at writing. Pls excuse any mistakes if I make any.

New York City.exe. The place to be. The city where dreams and wishes come true. It is also the place where sewer rats, scammers, bad traffic, and crackheads thrive. But that’s how Leonel Kagamine likes it. I mean, what else could he ask for? He has an amazing family, some loyal friends, and a talented singing voice. Why was his singing important, you might ask? Well, there’s a singing contest today at his school, and Leonel is determined to win it! “Well, what are you gonna sing?” His friend Jamal asked as they walked the school halls. Leo suddenly realized how much trouble he was in. He knew every other kid was probably singing songs by Jennifer Lopez, Alicia Keys, Jay-Z, and Usher. Leo opened his mouth, but no words came out. “Well?” Jamal asked. “If I tell you, you promise not to laugh?” Leo asked, hoping his friend wouldn’t make him even more nervous than he already was. “no promises, but I’ll try to hold it in.” “good enough.” Leo and Jamal eventually stopped at the gymnasium door. “It’s uh… Bay … Bay City by Junko Yagami.” Jamal didn’t laugh, but he did give Leo a look that said he was screwed. “Okay, I’m in deep shit.” Jamal suddenly let out a gasp. “OOOOOOH. YOU SAID A BAD WORD!” This made Leo annoyed. “Shut it! I’m 8 now! I can say whatever I want!” Jamal rolled his eyed as he then said “Okay, back to the song. It’s not that it’s a bad choice, it’s the fact that everyone at this school is ruthless. They can tear you to shreds if you slightly mess up at anything! The fact that you’re Asian and singing a Japanese disco song from the 80s makes you a target.” A loud voice echoed from the school speakers to announce that the contest was about to begin. Leo gulped as he hesitantly walked to the backstage door. Jamal saluted to Leo wishing him good luck. Thankfully, Leo had to wait for his turn on stage, which meant he could compose himself. Why this song? Out of all the songs, why’d it have to be this one? Well, it was his daddy’s favorite song growing up, and it still is now. he plays it anytime he’s cleaning or cooking. Humming and tapping his feet as he folds clothes. His love for Bay City is shared with Leo, Mommy, and Ojiisan. This song means a lot to his family. That there, is why he’s singing this song. A few minutes later, it’s his turn. The vice principal proceeded to announce his name into the mic. “Up next is a smart-mouthed youngster from Chelsea, Manhattan.exe. Ladies and Gentlemen, give a warm welcome to Leonel Kagamine!” The audience applauded as Leo made his way to the stage. He stood there, microphone in hand, completely tense as everyone in the crowd stared at him. He managed to see his family cheering him on as Bay City began to resonate through the school gym. Leo opened his mouth and began to sing. Soon, he was moving to the beat the way he would at home, letting the sound flow through his body. At this moment, he truly felt alive! The music faded out, and everyone cheered. Leo couldn’t help but notice his Dad crying out of pure joy. This made his own eyes sting a little. Leo rushed off the stage to see his family. He could feel the heavy amount of warmth covering him head to toe as everyone he ever loved hugged him. What else could he want? _He has everything_.

He didn't win, But that's fine. For the time being, he's writing music in the small, beat up journal he got for his 8th birthday. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the group of 5th graders sneaking up on him. One boy smacked the journal out of his hand, and pinned him to the ground. Leo was stunned at the situation he was in, but he wasn't scared. "Pft! What kind of a damn song was that!? did you _deadass_ think you'd win? Hope you know that nobody's gonna want to talk to you after that screw up! Not even your friends will like you. Remember that you motherfucker!" Ouch. Okay, that stung a little. That didn't mean he was going to start crying though. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? Your hot-ass breath melted my ear drums!" Leo replied with a snarky tone. "Oh. So you think your _smart_ , huh?" "that's why I go to school!" that comeback put Leo in a nearby trash bin. The 5th graders laughed in victory as they walked away. Leo managed to get out the garbage and grab his journal. His Ojiisan rushed over to Leo after he heard the racist insult and the rustling trash. (mind you, Ojiisan heard all of that off the corner of the street, so yea.) "Leonel! Are you ok? Who do I need to beat up?" Ojiisan asked frantically. "no one. Don't worry, I'm fine." "Are you sure? After what they said, I don't want you to feel upset, okay?" "Yes, I'm sure. I'll get over it, I promise!" Leo chuckled as he attempted to signal a taxi. Ojiisan laughed at his grandson's sudden maturity. "you goof! We don't need a taxi. We can take Daddy's car!" Ojiisan said as he picked up Leo and carried him down the street. "I know! I just wanted to try it out." Leo pouted. "Well, you can try next week when we go to the airport!" "a-airport?" Ojiisan suddenly realized what he said, and covered his mouth. "what do you mean, Ojiisan?" they were silent for just a moment. "Okay. Mommy told me not to tell you yet, but were moving to Japan.exe!" Leo was shocked at the news. " **WHAT!?"** Leo yelled. Ojiisan shushed him in order to not cause commotion. "don't freak out, alright? We just want you to become even more in touch with your heritage. That being said, once we get home, you might want to start packing your toys." Leo frowned at the news. "Okay." he said sadly. Soon, Leo and Ojiisan found Daddy and Mommy in the car, and hopped in. The moment they set foot in the car, Mommy and Daddy asked at Ojiisan at the same time "you told him, didn't you?" Ojiisan awkwardly smiled and let out a nervous chuckle. 

The Kagamine's continued to drive through the city. Leonel was whining about moving out of NYC.exe. "Do we _have_ to leave? _"_ "Sorry kid, but I found a good job there that can make us rich in a bit of time. Not only that, we want you to experience Japan.exe and everything it has to offer." Daddy said. "But I don't want to leave home! I don't wanna say goodbye to Jamal, and Miguel, and Kyle! Anyone but Kyle!" Daddy reassured him that they'll come back and visit every now and then. "Don't worry, kid. You'll make new friends, and you still have us. It might be a new place, but our family will always stick together." Mommy cringed at Daddy's enthusiasm "ugh, really?" "yes, really! It'll be like nothing ever changed!" "Okay, fine, you have a point there." Mommy chuckled as she kissed him on the cheek. This made Daddy somewhat flustered. "See? I'm never wrong!" Suddenly, blue and red lights were flashing. Sirens started blaring behind them. Daddy pulled over without hesitation, leaving everyone tense and confused. He looked down to his feet with a look of guilt on his face. "Honey, what's going on?" Mommy asked sternly. Daddy sighed. "I'm sorry" he said with regret in his voice. A cop emerged from the police car, walked up to the car, and knocked on the window. Daddy rolled the window down. "I'm gonna need you guys to step out of the vehicle." The cop stated with a heavy New Jersey accent. "But why!? My family didn't do anyth-" "Please. Listen to them. I don't want anyone getting into trouble." the dad said sternly. Everyone exited the vehicle. The cop told the other officers to open the trunk. The cop then noticed how different Daddy was compared to other people they pull over. Most of them try to lie there way through, or worse, fight back. But Daddy knew what he did, and he was ready to own up to it. The cop sighed. "Look. I know this is a lot for you and your family. It's best to try and say something now." Daddy heeded their words, and went to go talk to Leo. "I'm sorry. This must be so sudden. In case you never see me again, I want you to know that I'll always be proud of you and everything you do, okay? Be strong, kid." Those words made Leo start to cry. "What do you mean? Why won't I ever see you again!?" Daddy's answer was interrupted when the trunk opened to reveal a map of a strangers home, and a knife. He was told to put his hands up. Daddy was then slammed on the car and handcuffed. Leo started to bawl. "Daiki Kagamine, you're under arrest for aiding and abetting second-degree murder." "It's gonna be okay, Leo. Were right here." Mommy said reassuringly with tears in her eyes. Leo broke down as Daddy was shoved in the police car. Daddy gave him one last smile before he vanished.

_Leo lost everything in one night. Nothing will ever be the same ever again._


	2. Chapter 1: Leo's Not Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did the story of Leo even come from. Who's writing this. Len Kagamine, that's who!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the racial slur used in the prologue. I used it as foreshadowing for a later chapter. Anyways, try and enjoy, or gouge your eyes out. Whichever you prefer. :)

_The boy who lost everything lost himself as well._

_No one remembers him except for me._

I don't have to explain how I remember him. All you guys need to know is that he'd rather not talk about his life. Y'know, 'cause he lost everything in it?

**...**

Pft! What!? Am **I** Leo? Absolutely not! Not even close! I’m Len to you, and you’re just reading a dumb journal that was shoved down my throat! According to the shitty school counselor, I supposed to write about my _feelings_ in this, as if that’ll help with jack shit! Then again, it’s not like I have anything better to do. I’ll introduce myself later. Right now, I gotta go jam! My favorite band, Deadly Domain, is playing at an old, abandoned warehouse a few minutes away, and I didn’t use all this damn hair gel for nothin’! Am I ready though? Leather Jacket? Check. Deadly Domain Shirt? Check. Ripped, cuffed jeans with belt? Check. Sick ass combat boots? Check! Yup, I’m ready to thrash. Peace out, fuckers!

**…**

Update: I got in with ease! I thought I was gonna have to convince the bouncer with money or some shit. Turns out, fake ID’s work really well as long as the bouncers _super_ high. Lucky me! Wow! I can hear the music already. Y’know, punk rock’s 10 times better than pop punk. Why? Because pop punk’s a watered-down version of the good stuff. Anyways, the next songs starting! Gotta go!

…

The concert was **intense.** DD on stage was so loud and bold. I wanna be in a band as awesome as theirs someday. _Maybe_ they’ll need a new bassist soon. Right. I should introduce myself now. I’m Len (NOT LEONEL) Kagamine. I’m a prisoner at Linkage Academy here in Cryptopolis, Japan.exe, and I write music that **nobody** will hear. I live in a basic, suburban style house with a witch, and a ghost. they both want me dead. I used to have people that cared about me, but then they said, “fuck you!” and bounced. But its fine. I’m used to being alone. I don’t bother making friends at school because 1. Everyone there is preppy and hella boring, and 2. I never wanted to be here in the first place. All in all, my life is complete horseshit. To make matters worse, the counselor gave this stupid journal and said, “Try writing out your feelings in here, Kagamine.” It’s Len. how many times do I have to fucking say it, damnit! Anyways, I asked why, and she replied “well, Ms. Megurine wants to balance out your behavior. She told me you often choose whether or not you want to participate in class, and that you’re always getting in fights with other students. She’s worried about you.” First of all, why would my own music teacher care about me? And second of all, I don’t **have** issues, therefore I don’t need to write in this stupid fucking thing! But here I am, being a total dork and writing about stuff I’ll most likely forget about in the future. Anyways, I smell like straight up beer. Probably because I've been drinking a lot of it. Need to hurry up and get home before the witch awakens from her slumber. Later, I guess.

**_Signed, Len Kagamine_ **


End file.
